MYCUN 2/Transcript
The following is a transcript of the upcoming 2018 sequel to the 2015 film ''MYCUN'', ''MYCUN 2''. Part 1: Opening (Shows Universal Pictures logo) {Shows YouTube Red Original Movie logo) (Shows CGI Entertainment logo) (Shows MYCUN Studios logo) (Shows VerniX Animation Studios logo) (Shows Glass Ball Productions logo) (Fades to the same stage from the first film) (Hiro Hamada steps onto the stage in front of a large curtain and imitates the distinctive outline of Alfred Hitchcock.) Hiro Hamada: Good evening, everyone. My name is Hiro Hamada. In case if you're wondering, my friend Gabriel's busy with the MYCUNs right now. Anyways, before that, the last movie showed a disclaimer of the film to those Carrie Underwood fans. I warned you, Carrie Underwood fans, not to watch it, but you did anyway. Well, the following sequel to MYCUN will be even better than the first film. So please, get tickets to a Carrie Underwood concert and- (pauses for 3 seconds) Well, if you didn't listen to us last time you're not going to now. Thank you for your attention, enjoy the film. (Hiro walks off as the curtain opens, revealing a dark, gloomy sky.) Text: UNIVERSAL PICTURES and YOUTUBE RED ORIGINAL MOVIE presents Text: a MYCUN STUDIOS/VERNIX ANIMATION STUDIOS film Text: in association with CGI ENTERTAINMENT and GLASS BALL PRODUCTIONS (The small "MYCUN" title slowly pans out from the top-middle corner of the screen. After that, it stays still for about two seconds before a huge, red number 2 comes in from behind the title and slams smoothly onto it, making the number 2 seem bigger than the main title. After four seconds, the "MYCUN" title dissolves and the 2, as it starts zooming slowly into the camera, becomes transparent, whilst retaining its red glow, and we go right through it. Then it shows MYCUN Jail.) Text: MYCUN Jail (lightning strike transition to Carrie Underwood in her jail cell) Carrie Underwood: Man, I hate being in jail! I can't believe my plan failed last time because of that horrid Gabriel Garza and his twerps! I wish I can get out of this horrible place... (A light bulb pops on top of Carrie's head.) Carrie Underwood: I know! I will escape prison and replace myself with a dummy version of me. (Carrie gets out a dummy version of herself and lays it on her bed, then covers it up with a blanket and disappears without a trace. Two of the prison guards come into her cell.) Guard #1: All right Carrie, time for... your... (The guards see that Carrie is nowhere to be seen.) Guard #2: Carrie? (The guards walk over to Carrie's bed.) Guard #1: Where's Carrie? (One of the guards touches the lump on Carrie's bed.) Guard #1: Oh, there she is. ... Wait a minute. (pokes the soft lump) Carrie isn't usually this soft. (removes the blanket to find the Carrie dummy) Guard #2: What the--?! (grabs the dummy and removes it from the bed) Guard #1: Where's Carrie Underwood? (yells to the night sky) WHERE IS CARRIE UNDERWOOD?!?! (We fade to Carrie escaping and running away from the MYCUN Jail) Carrie Underwood: Yes! YES!! I'M FREE!! I'M FREE!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! (Shows the tree where Koba is hiding from the graveyard from the first film; Carrie then walks to the tree) Carrie Underwood: Oh, hey Koba! It's me, your old pal, Carrie Underwood! (Koba comes out of the tree) Koba: Carrie Underwood? What are you doing? I thought you were stuck in prison for good! Carrie Underwood: Well, I escaped after replacing myself with a dummy version of me in my cell. Anyways, we gotta get out of here, c'mon! (Koba then stands up and salutes Carrie) Koba: (saluting) Yes, sir. Carrie Underwood: (irritated) Hey, I'm a female, not a male! Koba: Oops, sorry. Carrie Underwood: It's fine. Anyways, we'll get our old friends back and then we'll destroy Gabriel and the MYCUNs and take over the world once and for all! (laughs evilly) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Koba: (laughing) MWHAHAHAHA! (Carrie Underwood and Koba continue laughing evilly) (Carrie and Koba's maniacal laughter echoes throughout the pan through MYCUN City.) Part 2: MYCUN Village (Then the sky changes to a blue sky and the camera pans down the MYCUN Gate, the main entrance to the MYCUN Village, where two minions are seen playing with Gabriel Garza and Hiro Hamada action figures. They began to talk in their usual gibberish Minionese language while playing with the action figures. Suddenly, a voice-over is heard.) Gabriel: (voice-over) Phil! Ken! When you two go back in the village? (Cuts to Gabriel, who is holding a large megaphone on top of his house) Gabriel: ...I expect you both to have fun! Just go back to the village and do whatever you want, guys. Anyways, enjoy yourselves! (puts the megaphone away) Welp, my work here is done. (Gabriel climbs out of his house and we cut to a full view of MYCUN Village where the MYCUNs are having a wild party. We cut to Dave the Minion serving food at a bar that serves pizza, hamburgers, hot dogs, bananas, etc. An ape orders a hot dog and Dave gives one to the ape. Then we cut to minions and apes throwing darts at the dartboard with a picture of Carrie Underwood pinned on it. Then we cut to two gorillas playing volleyball with Kevin the Minion and a baby chimpanzee. When one of the two gorillas hits the ball high, the ball landed on the baby chimp and it started to cry. Then we see Maurice teaching the ape children and finally, we cut to Gabriel greeting a chimpanzee who is eating a pizza and a hamburger; then Gabriel sees Red and Gru.) Gabriel: Hey, Red. Hey, Gru. Red: Gabriel, this party is amazing! I mean, who can come up with such amazing idea like this? Gru: Yeah! We even expected you to pick a new partner you like so much! Gabriel: A new partner? Isn't Red my current partner? Red: Well, not really. Gabriel: Oh! I haven't picked a new partner yet. It's always so hard to choose. (Gabriel looks around MYCUN Village; he looks at Toon Link, who is eating some burgers staked on his sword, he later looks at Gabriel) Toon Link: Ooh! Ooh, ooh, ooh! Pick me! (Gabriel looks at Norbert who is eating three bananas at the same time. He looks at Hiro Hamada. He has already signed a clipboard and he salutes.) Gabriel: I'll pick... (points at Hiro) you! Hiro: Wait, me? Really? Toon Link: (groans) Aww! Jerry: (confused) WHAAAAAAAAAT????????!! Dave: Aww, no syn. Norbert: (shrugs) Oh well. I guess I'll have better luck next time. Hiro: Ha ha, you will sometime, Norbert. I'm Gabriel's new partner now! (Hiro walks to Gabriel) Gabriel: I had to sign the clipboard that you'll need. (Hiro hands the clipboard to Gabriel) Gabriel: Okay, Hiro. You already signed your name, and I had to sign mine too. (Gabriel signs the clipboard) Gabriel: There we go. (puts the clipboard away) Anyways, congratulations, Hiro! You're my new partner! (Gabriel and Hiro then shake hands together) Hiro: So now what? Since this is a massive party, I can do whatever I want! (Hiro was about to go, but Gabriel grabs him on the shoulder) Gabriel: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold your horses, Hiro! I have to tell you the reason why I picked you as my new partner. Hiro: Oh, why then? Gabriel: Well, I picked you as my new partner because you always help me during our adventure and even took Norbert back to Gru during the day when Norbert was frozen during the battle with Carrie Underwood and her minions. Norbert: Hey! Gabriel: Anyways, you can go now. Hiro: Aww, geez! Thanks, Gabe! (Hiro hugs Gabriel) Gabriel: You're welcome, Hiro. (Hiro then lets go of Gabriel and runs off-screen) Gabriel: (sighs) Hiro is like a second brother that I never had. Red: I know. Gru: Wait, don't you have a brother who had a wife and kids? Gabriel: Yes I do, Gru. Gru: Oh, ok. (Suddenly, during the party, Carrie, Koba, Grey, Stone, Rex, and some of their henchmen teleport in via a portal and disrupts the celebration) Carrie: So, we meet again, Gabriel Garza, you geeky twerp. I'm back, but stronger than ever! Gabriel: Who are you calling geeky twerp? Also, nobody invited you! This is an invitation-only party. Koba: Very clever, kid. You know, you should join us, we would make a great team. Gabriel: What? What's Koba doing here? Carrie: Well, it's a long story. Gabriel: What do you want this time, Carrie Underwitch? Rex: Yeah, what do we want this time, madan? Carrie: (angry; to Rex) I didn't unconditionally hire you, lazy ape! Keep thinking or I'll put you back where I found you, unemployed in San Francisco, begging for work at the Colonel. (to Gabriel) Now where was I? So what do I want this time? I'm glad that you asked, little boy. I thought, perhaps I should kidnap Hiro Hamada, or should I say, Zero Fartada! (laughs evilly) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hiro: (shocked) Oh, no! (Then Koba uses a magic spell, which caused Hiro to disappear, thus getting kidnapped by Carrie and her henchmen) Koba: Well, that wasn't supposed to happen, but, you see, Hiro has nothing to do with you, dumb kid! Gabriel: Oh, yes, he does, you stupid monkey! (Koba then looks at Gabriel with anger; and Koba walks slowly to him. Koba grabs Gabriel by the shirt) Koba: Don't you ever call me a stupid monkey. I am an altered bonobo. If you call me a stupid monkey one more time, I swear, you will dead where you stand, got it? Gabriel: Yes, Koba... (Koba throws Gabriel to the ground hardly) Carrie Underwood: Soon, your imaginary world will be mine. (laughs evilly) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Carrie, Koba, and their henchmen leave; Gabriel looks down because of the loss of Hiro) Red: Gabriel! My Gabie! What happened! Are you okay? Gabriel: (groans) Yeah... I think... I think I called Koba a "stupid monkey." And I made him really, really mad. Also, I heard him talking in a human way before. Whoa! I must be dreaming! Red: You shouldn't be. Toon Link: Gabriel, that evil lady totally captured your recently-formed partner Hiro! What are we going to do now?! Red: Guys, don't worry. I think I know how to get this sorted, follow me. (Red runs to the ballroom and Gabriel and the MYCUNs follow her) Part 3: Gabriel Finds Hiro in the Ballroom (Hiro is seen lying down in the ballroom and he gets up; the MYCUNs quickly run to him) Gabriel: Hiro! (Gabriel runs to Hiro and hugs him) Gabriel: I thought I lost you, buddy. Hiro: That Carrie must be crazy! We should start a plan to track down Carrie and her evil gang. Gabriel: I know, right? Maurice: (signed) How many evil plans they have? Luca: (signed) Or why do they want to destroy us? Gru: (to Hiro) Do I look happy to you? Hiro: (to Gru) No, Gru, you look insane. Coraline: (to Gru and Hiro) Gru! Hiro! Don't have a fight! Just calm down, alright? Hiro: Yeah, whatever. Red: That crazy silly old ape and that dumb singer should go jump off a bridge and drown in the river! Caesar: (signed) Are you talking about me? Red: I'm talking about Koba, not you. Kevin: Gah de blah do boo pee yoeeh? Stuart: De ploo dah ee. (The other MYCUNs start getting excited) Gabriel: QUIET! (The other MYCUNs stopped talking) Gabriel: If those idiots decide to destroy my world, we'll plan to track them down. If you find one of them, be sure to attack them! I can make my own rules because I'm the king of my world! I can do whatever I want! Hiro: Yeah, it always frightens me when Carrie and Koba try to rule the whole world! Norbert: They also stole all of my bananas! That's not a very good sign right here! Gabriel: But Koba was one of my favorite villains, and I don't know why he wants to take over my world with Carrie Underwood! (There's dead silence for 3 seconds) Red: Well... (to Gabriel and Hiro) I'll tell you what, you guys can have fun hanging out until we get this plan started, okay? Gabriel: Cool! (to Hiro) Come on, Hiro! Let's get going! We gotta create a brand new plan until that Carrie Underwood gets her hands on us! Do you think we'll ever get a day off? Hiro: Yeah, sure. (Gabriel and Hiro rush out of the ballroom; Gabriel points at the MYCUNs) Gabriel: Oh, by the way, speaking of Koba, catch that guy for us, okay? Hiro: See you guys later! (Gabriel and Hiro rush out off-screen) Red: (sighs) He's not my love anymore... Gru: Oh, I'm sure he is, Red. (pauses for 2 seconds) At least he's more into Hiro other than you. Part 4: Gabriel and Hiro Hang Out and Make a Plan (Cuts to Gabriel and Hiro coming out from the ballroom) Hiro: So, Carrie Underwood has teamed up with a bunch of monkeys? Gabriel: They're not monkeys, Hiro. They're apes. Hiro: I mean, we've got monkeys here now, so-- Gabriel: Apes. Hiro: Apes, monkeys... Whatever. So chimpanzees, gorillas, orangutans, and gibbons are apes, not monkeys, right? Gabriel: Yep. And we have no gibbons around here. Just chimps, gorillas, and orangutans. Hiro: Oh, right. Got that. So, since we are now best buddies now, can we doing something else before we start that plan? Gabriel: Like what? Hiro: I don't know. Probably talking about my job. Gabriel: A JOB?? What are you talking about? You're too young to get a job. In fact, you're a superhero. Hiro: Dude, we're living in your mind and I work at a fast-food restaurant, by the way. (Shows a cutaway gag a la Family Guy where Hiro is seen working at a fast-food restaurant, called MYCUN Burger) Hiro: Hi, welcome to MYCUN Burger. May I take your order? P-Biggie: Yeah, I would like a cheeseburger with no pickles and extra onions. (pauses for a few seconds) Wait a minute, you're Hiro Hamada, right? Hiro: Uh... yes, I am. What's the point? P-Biggie: Nuttin'. (Cuts back to Hiro and Gabriel in MYCUN Village) Gabriel: You seriously work at MYCUN Burger when you're 14? That's freaking stupid. Can we talk about like your brother Tadashi? Hiro: Are you kidding?! He's dead! Gabriel: I know he's dead, but maybe tell a story of Tadashi's death in front of the kids? (Cuts to a cutaway gag where Hiro is seen telling a story about Tadashi's death to young apes) More coming soon! Part 5: Scene Unknown Coming soon! Category:Transcripts Category:Scrapped